F-35i Lightning
Background With the advent of MDC materials in 2050 (developed by the German company Triax), the worlds militaries immediately set out to obtain/license this formula to their own ends. Virtually all began applying it to the skins and armour plating of their military craft and the U.S. was no exception. Seeing it's first major upgrade in nearly 20 years the F-35 got a major facelift. The fleet inservice was refitted with MDC skins to go with it's electronics and powerplant upgrades making it still a top tier fighter of the world. However even this was only a temporary solution as the designers were working on improved versions that would be newly built for future deployment and once the i2 was being fielded, the i was phased out and sold to ally nations if they so desired to purchase them. Model Type - F-35i Lightning II (USAF and NEMA, introduced 2040) Class - Multi-role Stealth Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 38 Main Body/fuselage 108 Wings (2) 36 ea Tailplanes (2) 24 ea Engines (1) 52 AR - 12 Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including 20mm. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective Speed Flying - Mach 1.9 at high altitude, mach 1.3 at low altitude Range - dependent onpilot endurance but typically deployed for 6 hour misisons Altitude - 18500m Statistics Height - 4.3m Length - 15.7m Width - 10.7m Weight - 30 tons maximum, 13 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 1× General Electric/Rolls-Royce F145 afterburning turbofan powered by a solid oxide fuel cell giving the fighter operational life of 4 weeks between refuelings Cost - millions dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - GAU-22 25mm gatling gunpod Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 1500m Damage - 12d6md per burst with explosive ammunition (12d6x10sdc) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 9 bursts Bonuses - na Note - Explosive ammuniation was replcaed with ramjet ammunition when the F-35i2 was introduced. See that entry for details. Weapon Type - Hardpoints (6, 3 per wing) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - each hardpoint can carry: 1 Heavy HE Bombor 1 HE Bomb or 1 HE air to air missile or 1 Light HE air to air missile or 1 HE Cluster Bomb or 1 Frag Cluster bomb Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Weapon Bays (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - each can carry: 1 heavy HE bomb or 1 HE air to ground missile or 2 HE air to air missiles or 1 Frag Cluster bomb or 1 HE Cluster bomb Bonuses - na Bonuses and penalities Use vehicle combat training +1 attak at level 6 and 12 +1 dodge at level 3, 6, 9 and 12 +15% to piloting rolls and negates any sensory or weapon bonuses to strike for opponents Systems of Note Radar - Range of 500km. Able to track upto 36 targets, display 24 targets and lock onto 12 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 500km Communications System - Direct 800km, virtually unlimited via satellite uplink. ECM System - -25% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators. Radius 600km Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +2 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. Stealthy - -25% to opposing sensory equipment roll to detect the aircraft beyond visual range and negates any sensor bonuses to strike References Used Wikipedia Warplanes of the world